


at least i keep his eyes in my life

by spectre07



Series: memories [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, ezra is sad and gay, ft. leia and hera, takes place three years before tfa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectre07/pseuds/spectre07
Summary: Ezra grieves, with the help of his family.





	at least i keep his eyes in my life

"I can't return home. I'm sorry, Ezra...I love you."

The first time Ezra had seen the recording of Luke, he'd cried for hours. Watching it now just filled him with emptiness.

Ezra watches his husband's form flicker and disappear before stowing the datacube in its drawer, where it belongs.

"Watching that old recording again?"

At age 56, General Hera Syndulla was still considered by many to be the best pilot in the Outer Rim, if not the whole galaxy. Age had not mellowed her in the slightest; she was every bit the no-nonsense daredevil she had been in her youth.

"You know it'll only make you feel worse." Hera stands in the doorway of Ezra's room, arms crossed. "Come on out, get some fresh air. You've been cooped up in there for days."

Ezra just sighs, shutting the drawer and turning to face Hera. "I miss him." he says quietly. "It just isn't fair."

"I know. None if this is fair. We've...we've all lost people to this First Order debacle." Hera kicks at a screw on the ground, not wanting to cry in front of Ezra again. "But you know that. Kanan wouldn't want us to mope around about the past." Hera's voice catches near the end of her sentence, and she can't stop a few tears from escaping.

"You're right...he'd probably spout some mystical bantha shit about the Force always being in motion or whatever." Ezra smiles, standing up from his bunk.

"Yeah, he would." Hera shakes her head, laughing. "Come on, let's get you off the ship for once." She puts her arm around Ezra, holding him close for a moment before they leave the Ghost.

* * *

Luke spinning Ezra around and kissing him after Endor.

Luke and Ezra dancing at their wedding.

Their tearful goodbye when Luke started his school.

Leia's chuckle brings Ezra out of his reminiscing.

"Can you think any louder? I can hear you halfway across the base." She sits down next to Ezra.

"Oh...sorry." Ezra mutters.

"Missing Luke again?" she asks, nudging Ezra's shoulder.

"Yeah." Ezra sighs. "I just...I don't know. It's been 5 years since he left. I don't know why I'm still this upset."

"You think I'm not feeling the same? He may be the biggest dumbass in the galaxy but he's still my brother." Leia sighs, looking off into the distance. "Karking hells, he's a dumbass...why did you marry him again?"

"Hey! You want me to start on Han?" Ezra shoves Leia, but he's laughing.

"Don't you dare!" Leia wipes at her eyes, wrapping an arm around Ezra's shoulder. "I'll spare you the mystical Force bullshit...you're sad, life goes on, so does the Force, yada yada." she says with a grin. "You'll be okay. I know you will."

* * *

Ezra watches in apprehension as BB-8 joins her map with R2's.

"Luke." Leia breathes.

Ezra gasps; after so many years of waiting, Luke is finally within reach.

His sunshine in coming home.

 

 


End file.
